


Sacrifice

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gory, but happy ending. No smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Gabriel took a deep breath and entered the abandoned building. Lucifer had taken over Sams body and was at the moment trying to get information from Dean via torture. Gabriel shuttered at the cold from the snowy fields he had to walk though just to find the place. Normally, when he still had his grace, it wouldn't bother him. But he was mortal now and on his way to face Satan, or as he called him, his big brother.

"Lucifer!" He called as he strolled though the spacious room. Nothing. SO he walking into what looked like a mangers office and froze at the scene he saw. Dean was pinned to the wall by stakes through his hands and shoulders. A noose was around his neck, tightened and attached to the ceiling. Blood was splattered across the room. But the worse part, was the fact that Lucifer had carved Deans eyes out of his skull. The green orbs were sitting on the desk like trophies. 

"Good morning Gabriel" Sams voice came from behind him, but it lacked its normal warmth. He took a deep breath before turning to see the giant. 

"Lucifer, I need to talk to Sam" Gabriel lifted his chin and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. There was nothing familiar in them anymore. 

"And what makes you think he wants to talk to you" Lucifer purred, and then flicked his wrist to the side. Gabriel felt his older brothers grace snatched him up and slammed him into the wall. He slid down and crumpled into a lump. 

"Ugh" Gabriel rolled over and made his way to his feet. 

"Oh my little mortal brother" Lucifer lifted him up by his throat and pinned him to the wall. "I've won, and you did nothing to stop me. Nor did you do anything to help me so. I must confess I've yet to decide what to do with you"

"SAM" Gabriel screamed out, throwing his head back, trying to crane his head away from the grip on his throat. "I know you can hear me right now, so listen" Gabe had to close his eyes to the smirk Lucifer was giving him. "Run me thought with the blade!"

"What blade?" Lucifer asked, no longer playing. Gabriel gasped for breath as his vision started to blur. Maybe his idiotic plan wasn't going to work after all. Suddenly he was jerked away from the wall and a hand traveled down his back. 

"Ah, here we are" Lucifer pulled Gabriels angel blade out from its hiding place and set the point on his chest. "You are such a sentimental fool, to bring the blade so you can be killed by the man you failed to save"

"That is yet to be decided" Gabriel growled, pushing back his fear and lunging forward. He pressed his lips against Lucifers and focused. He used what was left of his grace to draw his brother out of the younger Winchester and into his own vessel. The cold fire of Lucifers grace nearly blinded him. He felt tears drip from his eyes as he trapped the both of them in the same body. 

'Oh well down little brother. But don’t think that this is going to stop me' Lucifers voice echoed in his head and he felt a wave of relief. It was no longer Sams voice. ‘Now I know what I’m going to do with you’

“Gabriel?” Sam had dropped to the ground and was slowly waking up. Gabriel felt a wave a relief but it quickly vanished when the shared vessel spoke. 

“Wrong little Sammy. I’m not my worthless brother” Lucifer had taken control. He had expected this of course but not so quickly. He needed to get to his blade. 

“Sam” Dean was awake, his cry making Lucifer turn. Castiel had snuck in and pulled him from the wall. Gabriel knew that his youngest brother had healed Dean the best he could but the man was still blind. Lucifer strolled over to the two. Castiel tried to stand to face him but he didn’t have the strength. Dean was swinging his head back and forth as if he was trying to hear what was going on in the room. Gabriel struggled to be in control but it seemed as like Lucifer didn’t even notice. 

“Gabriel, please” Cas gasped, but he had managed to shove Dean behind him. “Fight him.”

I’m trying! Gabriel was starting to panic, but then a thought came to his mind. He needed Lucifer to go back to where Sam was but how. A hot streak of pain struck his chest as he realized what he had to do. He summoned up every memory he had that made him fall for Sam. Every tiny thing that he loved about the man, every heart breaking moment that he endured because he knew the Winchester would never love him back. 

“Well well well” Lucifer murmured, pulling back from Cas and Dean. “I do know what I’m going to do with you now.” His body turned and strolled to Sam, who was still trying to stand. His vessel grabbed Sam by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. “I’m going to kill the man you love, or maybe just torture him for you to see.”

“Gabriel loves me?” Sam panted out; he was clutching his free arm to his chest which had a large gash across it. Gabriel dragged up his strength and buried Lucifer in his memories, leaving him to control the vessel. 

“Sam, it’s me. NOT Lucifer. Remember what I told you” Gabriel cried out, his hand loosening and Sam dropped to his feet. 

“But how can I…” Sam moved his hand across his chest to revile that he had the sword. 

“Do it!” Gabriel screamed, grabbing the sword and placing it on his chest. Lucifer slammed against his conscious and his arm stopped. He couldn’t move it. For a second he knew he failed. His plan failed. Sam didn’t kill him and he had no more energy to keep Lucifer at bay. But the blade suddenly plunged into his chest. Agony ripped through him and he screamed. He could hear Lucifer dying at well as he fell limp. The cold ground didn’t rise to meet him though. Arms wrapped around him and gently lowered him to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry” Sams voice made Gabriel wrench his eyes open. Tears clouded the hazel eyes of the Winchester as he held him. “I didn’t know”

“It’s alright. It’s fine. I…”Gabriel felt the fight that he had to save the man slip away. He was safe and Gabriels job was done. “I do love you” The last thing he saw was Sams tear stained face before darkness overtook him.  
A strange floating sensation was the first thing Gabriel felt after what felt like eons. He wasn’t in pain. On the contrary, he felt like he could do anything. But a slow realization over took him. If he was alive, then Lucifer might have survived. But was he alive? A hand was petting his head, he knew that. It was a strange thing to wake up to. He decided he like it and tried to lean into it. 

“Gabriel?” A voice whispered in his ear as the hand disappeared. Gabriel tried to move. He wanted the hand back. His limbs were heavy and his eyes crusted together. He did manage to grunt but he was suddenly jerked up and surrounded by a mass of warmth. “You’re awake” The same voice cried out but this time from over his head. Gabriel felt that he was being pressed against a chest in a bear hug. He gave a small grown. It felt as though he hadn’t moved in a year but it wasn’t a bad wake up. 

“Sam” He sighed; he knew the voice even though he couldn’t see. Panic suddenly hit him. If he survived then this could just be a trick by Lucifer. He jerked away with a cry and managed to wipe the crust from one eye. He saw a shocked looking Sam and a strange room.

“Gabriel calm down” Sam reached toward him but he swatted the hand away. 

“How do I know you are you, that you aren’t Lucifer and this isn’t just a trick to torture me for foiling his plan?” Gabriel snarled, jerking away while trying to see the entire room with his one eye. 

“Oh Gabe” Sam was smiling at him like he never had before. A hand came up and wiped his other eye, clearing away the crust with a wet towel. “You’re in the bunker and Lucifer is dead. The world is safe. You’re safe.” Gabriel slowly gazed around the room, trying to make sense of everything when he remembered. 

“What happened?” He shoved himself up against the wall and gasped. His wings were back, along with a little bit of grace. 

“Well, after you died I stayed there for a while. I didn’t know what else to do but then Cas took charge. He had put Dean in the Impala and came back to get me. I refused to leave without you so we carried you to the car, the trunk actually because Dean was taking up the back and Cas wouldn’t let me hold you.” Sam ducked his head in embarrassment. “I honestly didn’t know that you loved me or I would have done something about it.”

“I thought you hated me” Gabriel stared at him in shock. Sam gave a shy smile but glanced away, his eyes darkening. 

“We drove back to the bunker but Dean was still blind. Cas had grabbed his eyes but he couldn’t do anything with them. We barely got home, actually we had gotten Dean in his bed and went back to get you when Chuck showed up. Cas said he was god and he healed Dean, gave you and Cas some grace. He said Lucifer wouldn’t come back but you would eventually wake up. So I carried you in here and that was three weeks ago” Sam fell silent and fiddled with his blanket. 

“Dad was here” Gabriel muttered under his breath, a little pissed that he finally showed his face when he was dead and couldn’t deck him for not doing anything sooner. “You called me Gabe”

“I…Yeah” Sam was blushing bright red. Gabriel felt his heart swell and laughed. 

“One quick question before I do what I’ve wanted to do since I met you. Where are Dean and Cassy?”

“They went to the store to get pie” Sam answered with a raised eye brow, not knowing where Gabriel was getting at. 

“Good” Gabriel snapped his fingers, locking the door before he tackled Sam in a kiss. “Cause you are not leaving until I’m done with you and I will not be interrupted.” He pinned the giant to the sheets and kissed him. After several minutes he pulled back to let them breathe. 

“That sounds… I think….” Sam seemed scrambled but gave up to lay there with a grin on his face. “I want you, though I never actually did it with a man before. I know the concept and everything and I still want you to…”

“Sam, I’m going to fuck you”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, but I don't plan on making a smut chapter to add on to this.


End file.
